


electric;instant

by ak0gare



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Characters, M/M, Or not, Romance, part 1 episode 6, up to you really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak0gare/pseuds/ak0gare
Summary: They see each other, a quick glance that makes them both double take at the same time, a moment that seemed so rare in the universe, a space in time that was meant for them, and only them.





	electric;instant

**Author's Note:**

> this can be seen as a modern au type of story or not. basically it's the awesome telepathy seen slightly rewritten and an added bonus of them together afterwards.

And they see each other from across the dance floor, the room full of people swaying and swinging from one side to another, the lights in the dark hall a dim blue and purple over their faces, along with the damp heat of sweat above them. They see each other, a quick glance that makes them both double take at the same time, a moment that seemed so rare in the universe, a space in time that was meant for them, and only them.

Dizzee was invited to this small club by a beautiful girl, who had led him through the throng of people to the other side, and they immediately began to dance to the soft, yet upbeat tunes. A late night on a random day, he couldn't quite recall how he had met up with her originally, but she only said that she had a surprise for him. 

As for Thor, it was a safe haven to be at the club, and it was rare for him to be anywhere else on nights like these expect dancing underneath the familiar lights to the familiar songs he's come to love. So when his friend had proposed to bring along the mysterious, but also famous Rumi whom he had met only a few weeks ago, he became nervous. It was a good nervous, though, that made his heart beat a little faster than usual in his chest, also growing intensely with a sense of excitement.

Dizzee had to wonder, however, if this was meant to be. Meeting Thor, that is. If Thor helping Dizzee escape from police offices on their nightly shift was an act of destiny. Where would he have been if Thor wasn't there to take a hold of Dizzee’s hand and hide along side with him. He was spellbound, immediately captured by Thor’s welcoming of Dizzee’s ideas about Rumi, and had even known about his many works. Calling him a genius was a nice wave of refreshment to other names Dizzee’s been called (regardless if it was said with endearment, it hardly felt like that and he brushed it off without any grudges or anger left behind). Thor was a mixture of many things besides refreshing. He was pretty, with eyes that shone like the stars, along with hair that could have been brought down from the sun itself and his smile. Dizzee could get blackout drunk from drinking in the happiness that Thor's smile had. 

After, the ride on the subway tram was filled with an intensity as well as a calmness between the two. Dizzee was very much aware of Thor sitting next to him, his hands flipping through his sketchbook, excitement placed openly on his face. When they would meet each other's eyes, there was a unanswered conversation happening between the two, figuring out if the attraction was mutual. And it was. As he was stepping out of the double doors, Dizzee could feel a certain emotion growing and humming quietly in his chest.

As days went by, Thor was a constant thought floating in Dizzee’s mind. Sometimes it was all he thought about, appearing in the work that he did in his sketchbook, or he would be a small, pleasant thought he could think about when practice was over with the get down brothers, a thought in the midst of the laughter in his house. He had hoped to see him soon but when word was out that Thor wasn't around, it made him feel. He didn't want to say sad, but he just wanted to see him. And he would rather leave at that.

Seeing him once more, finding that his own smile matched the one on Thor’s face while the crowd continued to dance, it was what he needed at that moment. The beautiful girl wrapped her hand gently around Dizzee’s wrist, to get his attention, and he looked over at her, waiting for him to lean close to her, waiting to tell him something. He leaned in, and she said that Thor was waiting for Dizzee just as much as Dizzee was waiting for him. She pulled away slightly then , leaned in again to give him a gentle kiss on the lips, soft and sweet like he thought she would be, before navigating her way through the crowd to get to Thor. He could see her speak briefly to Thor before smiling at him, and he smiled back, gratitude written on her face before she escaped into the crowd as well, almost as if she was lost at sea. Thor made his way over to Dizzee. 

Dizzee found himself staring back at familiar eyes, and the affection that he could see in those eyes as well as the subtle shyness that flashed briefly, made that emotion in Dizzee inflate happily. While everyone spun and twirled in the room, they were the only two standing in their own space, and no one seemed to mind. They stood a couple inches apart, with smiles that held millions of emotions, lips that were slowly leaning closer. At this, Dizzee could feel his lips beginning to lose it’s smile, but not in anxiousness. No, this was surprise that made his lips part effortlessly, waiting to feel Thor press his lips on him. 

It was almost everything but like nothing he could imagine. Thor’s lips were slightly chapped, a small tinge of sweat on him from how humid the inside of the club was, but it was overwhelmingly good to have Thor so close to him. The kiss itself only lasted a few moments, before they pulled apart to let their foreheads touch, noses slightly pressed against one another. It was almost surreal, other partners throughout the club ere doing the same but this was just for them, this was a moment only they can recall in years to come. 

And as the music continued on, so did they. The intensity inside them gave them the energy to dance side by side or with their hands sometimes holding one another. Dizzee could feel happiness coming over him in small waves, laughter escaping him and even passing over to Thor. They danced with other people, with each other, or alone but near one another. It almost seemed like they were going to dance until the stars disappeared from the sky, but not too long after, Thor reached over for Dizzee’s hand, a bit clammy but still soft, leading him to the exit on the other side. When Dizzee looked down where their hands were connected, he squeezed and Thor squeezed back, even glancing behind him to give Dizzee another one of those smiles that was both shy and happy.

It was much cooler outside of the club, and quieter. The bouncer let them pass by without even a second glance at their hands, or at their faces. Thor led them both through the concrete jungle of the city. Only a few cars rolled on by, the sound of crickets chirping only a soundtrack to their endless conversations. It wasn't too long before Dizzee stopped in his tracks, still holding onto Thor’s hand, that he looked down at his lips and asked once more if he could kiss them. And they kissed. They continued to kiss, Dizzee’s hands running through Thor’s hair and Thor’s hands placed comfortably on Dizzee’s waist. 

They stayed together for as long as they could, watching the sun rise on all the kingdoms throughout the Bronx and Dizzee realized, it was okay for now to want to visit the skies above rather than rule a kingdom below.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments very much appreciated! 
> 
> help make the get down trending on twitter and instagram!


End file.
